Lucario's Love II
by pokephile33
Summary: It's several year after Lucario and Leah became 'intimate.' She claimed she would never repeat their actions again and Lucario promised to as well. But what happnes when Leah finds out her roommate Janet did the sme thing with her Pokemon and then some? READ AND FIND OUT GUYS! M for Pokephilia M/Pokemon x F/Human Lucario, Staraptor, Ampharos, Arcanine, and Absol all male.


Its been awhile everyone, but I'm back! I've gotten a few requests for a sequel and here it is! I also wanna add that if you have any stories you want me to make, I'll be happy to do! Just tell me the Pokemon you want, then tell me the sexuality of the request e.g. M/F M/M F/F I'm not that good with gay stuff but I can try. The title won't make sense until later. Anyways, here it is! After such a long wait! I give you...

Lucario's Love 2: Discovery

In case you don't remember me, my name is Leah! I am 20 now and I am no longer living with my parents, but rather in an apartment with my roommate Janet. She's a bitch sometimes but, hey, what can ya do? If I could my body on a scale of one ten... 7. I'm not smoking hot like a Victoria's Secret model, but I'm not train wreck ugly either. I now own 6 Pokemon! Yeah, that's right... A full team. Over the years, I've caught a Buizel, an Absol, a Pikachu, an Eevee(which evolved into Flareon), my first Pokemon Lucario and... Riolu. Yes, Riolu is Lucario's and my son. I try not to think about it, even though the evidence is in front of me every day. Lucario and I never did IT again. He promised me he would never let something like that happen again. And what makes matters worse is that I'm forced to keep my mouth shut about that day. It would never happen again, I was certain... Or so I thought...

{Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep} "Uggghhhh... Damn it! Shut up you piece of shit!" I groaned at my obnoxious alarm clock. I grunted as I sat up and I nearly broke the digital clock as I punched the button with the bottom of my fist. I yawned real loud, rubbed my eyes, and walked to my dresser. I went through my dresser and grabbed my dark blue jeans, panties, a bra, and a grey t-shirt with the letters, "FML" written across the breast area. I hurried into the shower, and cleaned myself up nice. Put my clean clothes on and left the bathroom with the towel wrapped around my head. I exited the bathroom and nearly suffered a heart attack as Janet scared the shit out of me. She had a laughing fit. "What the hell! I told you not to do that!" I shrieked. "I can't help it! You get scared so damn easy! Haha!" she taunted. I swore under my breath and walked past her to place my clothes in the basket. "Soooooo... What're you doing today?" "Why?" I asked stubbornly. "I dunno, just where are you going? You hardly stay here! We should have a girls night in!" Janet finished the statement with a 'raise the roof' gesture. "Its Thursday. We can have girls night out or whatever tommorow alright?" "Ehh... Fine. You win. But seriously where ya going?" I sighed. "I dunno yet! I don't just plan my days, you know that. I might go Christmas shopping today and go to the park for an hour," I snapped. "Alright. Cool... Have fun then."

"Thanks," I forced a smile.  
Next step, makeup!  
I didn't focus much on my makeup, unlike Janet who likes to use the sluttiest makeup ever.  
Once I was finished, I grabbed my satchel containing my Pokemon and hurried out the door yelling, "See ya Janet!"  
"Later!"  
I left her apartment, locked the door with the key, and went downstairs.  
"Good morning Leah," greeted Martha, our older neighbor, whom was sitting in her chair in front of the apartment.  
She was a sweetheart in her old age and always loves to give out cookies and baked goodies.  
"How are ya Martha?" I asked with a grin on my face.  
"Oh, I'm just fine sweety. You going out?" she asked.  
"Umm... Yeah, just Christmas shopping."  
"Oh, that's so nice of you. Buying others gifts. Have fun Leah."  
"You too Martha!"  
*Shit. That sounded stupid. You have fun too!*  
I shrugged at the thought and went to my car.  
My car, was a piece of shit, but it got me where I needed to go.  
I started the engine and began my drive to the closest People Mart(like Pokemart but instead you buy human stuff).  
As I made it to the stores parking lot, I struggled to find a parking spot.  
Everyone's Christmas Shopping. Yippy, just my luck.  
I got an available space far from the stores entrance, but gratefully took it.  
"Alright..." I said to myself.  
I left my car, locked the doors, and strolled to the store.  
In front of the entrance were a woman and a two teenaged boys sitting next to a sign reading 'Pokemon Abuse Charity Fund  
Stop the torture'  
I walked past the people and entered through the automatic glass doors.  
The cool AC hitting me as I took my first step.  
I grabbed a cart and began shopping.  
I had a budget for myself and how many people I was getting gifts for.  
$50 was my maximum per person, besides mom.  
The shopping went by quickly, although getting past everyone was like a clusterfuck.  
I got 10 gifts at People Mart, waited in line for 40 goddamn minutes, then placed my items on the treadmill belt, thing.  
I went through my bag to look for my wallet and panicked as I couldn't find it.  
"Shit," I muttered, "sorry, just one second please?"  
"Can't find your wallet?"  
I didn't reply, just focused entirely on searching for my wallet.  
After finally remembering it was home, I gave up.  
"Damn it. I gave money to Janet. Listen, is there any way you can hold onto these things for me? I'm sorry, I just can't find my wallet, I'll be back in no time."  
"Sure! Just take the stuff back to customer service and they'll hold onto it."  
I sighed in relief.  
"Thank you so much! I really appreciate it!"  
She smiled.  
"No problem."  
I put all of the items back in the cart, wheeled over to customer service gave them the items and my personal information, and ran back to my car.  
"Okay, I gotta get home and grab my wallet."  
I nearly drove like a madwoman back to Janet's apartment.  
I ran upstairs and unlocked the door quietly.  
Swiftly, I rushed through the door, and ran to Janet's room.  
"Janet? Do you have my- WHAT THE FUCK!?" I screamed in midsentence.  
"Leah! Get out!"  
I was frozen still.  
The image before me was unmistakable.  
As I opened her door, I could see her having sex... With her Arcanine.  
The large male dog was thrusting into her like mad.  
"Get out now!" she screamed again.  
I turned my whole my body around, slammed the door and rested myself against it.  
"Oh shit. Fuck. Oh my... Holy shit," I panted in fear.  
I couldn't believe the image I just suffered.  
I had a trillion questions floating in my mind.  
*Was she really having sex?  
*How long has she been doing this?  
*Does she do it every time I leave? That would explain why she asks where I'm going all the time.  
I couldn't think straight.  
In fact, I totally forgot why I was home.  
I speed walked to bedroom and shut the door behind me.  
I sat on the bed, covering my eyes with my hands saying, "Oh fuck" over and over again.  
"Leah?" Janet asked from outside my room.  
She knocked on the door.  
"Leah! I wanna talk to you!" she said.  
I simply ignored her.  
She knocked on the door again.  
"Can I come in?" asked Janet.  
I still didn't answer.  
She came in anyways, wearing only a nightgown.  
"Its not what it looks like. I promise y-"  
"You and Arcanine were fucking in your bed! What lie could you possibly make up for that!" I screamed at her.  
Janet sighed, bowed her head Dow, and began to cry.  
"I just... I don't see anything wrong with it y'know? Please don't tell anyone! I'll make your rent free! I'll do anything, just please... Don't tell anyone! Please. Please... Please..." she sobbed.  
A bit of sympathy struck me.  
"Were you having sex with him?"  
She hesitated at first, then replied, "Y-yes. I'm so sorry..."  
I smiled.  
"Don't be. I wanna tell ya something... I've never told anyone before."  
"Okay..."  
"Where to start. Umm... Well... You see..." I sighed, "four years ago when I was 16... I came home from school and back then Lucario was my only Pokemon. He... Asked me if... Umm... He wanted... To have sex..." the words just barely came out.  
Her teary eyes widened.  
I sighed again.  
"Sure enough... I did it with him. We had sex that day. Riolu is actually-"  
"Your son?" Janet interrupted.  
I nodded.  
She sniffles and wiped her eyes of any tears.  
"You're serious?"  
"Dead serious," I replied.  
There was a brief silence in the room.  
"I'm sorry you had to see us th-"  
"Don't be... I'm actually a little glad seeing you with Arcanine. Honestly, I thought I was the only one who fucked their Pokemon. I'm not the only one and I'm happy I know that now. If you want, you can finish with Arcanine. I might just do my own thing with Lucario again."  
She looked dumbfounded at me.  
"Leah... You're awesome. Thanks so much."  
I nodded.  
"You're awesome too Janet."  
"But... I wanna ask though... Maybe we should make it... I dunno... A group?"  
"What? Like an orgy?"  
She wiped her nose.  
"Yeah! You and Lucario, me and Arcanine, Whaddya say?"  
I thought it over for a moment.  
That could be sexy I suppose.  
"What the hell, lets do it. But... I'm not sure if I want Lucario or not."  
"Gonna explore your other boys?"  
I grinned deviously.  
"Yeah. Maybe... Get Arcanine in here."  
"Arcanine! Come here!" Janet called out.  
Arcanine came inside the room and Janet closed the door.

"Why not get all your Pokemon in on the action?" Janet asked me as she removed the nightgown so she was completely naked.  
I didn't look away as she put her hand under Arcanine's pelvis and began to stroke his penis.  
His member grew to an astonishing size of possibly a foot and a half long and an inch thick.  
Arcanine panted as she moved her hand up and down his massive size.  
The penis was similar to Lucario's.  
Dark red, a curved tip, and a knot at the base.  
"You wanna try Leah?" she asked.  
I snapped out of my trance, and slowly approached Arcanine.  
The huge dog Pokemon looked at me with anticipation with his long rod ready.  
I got down to my knees, went under him, and planted a kiss on his cock, followed by lick of the tip, then a straight blow job.  
I put my whole mouth around the member and he began to whimper, most likely out of pleasure.  
His hard dick throbbed as I moved my tongue around it.  
In little time he was cumming.  
He howled, "Arcanine" and shot his seed into my mouth..  
I gladly swallowed every last, salty drop.  
He came for about ten minutes then stopped, but he was still horny.  
I moved myself from under him and saw Arcanine lapping up Janet's pussy juices.  
"Get Absol and Lucario out here!" Janet ordered.  
I nodded and released Absol and Lucario.  
Both Pokemon panicked as they witnessed me nude with Janet.  
"Lucario... I thought it over. We should mate again. But for fun this time. Absol can join too."  
Lucario gave me a quizzical look.  
"Leah... I'm confused."  
"Don't be..." I lunged forward and pinched his sheathe firmly and began to stroke wildly, " just do it." I whispered lovingly in his ear.  
He grunted and shook as I continued to jerk him off.  
"Okay," he barely said.  
His penis began to slide out of the protective sheathe.  
"Arcanine return. I wanna do Absol." Janet growled.  
She rubbed Absol between his legs, revealing a stiff, red penis similar of Lucario and Arcanine.  
Absol didn't mind.  
In fact, he humped her hand happily.  
"Good boy Absol."  
I was finished with stroking Lucario. I placed my tongue against his stomach, down the belly fur, to his fully erect member.  
Lucario moaned as I put the whole rod in my mouth.  
I bobbed my head back and forth on his love stick.  
"Leah. That is really pleasurable. Keep going!" Lucario said telepathically.  
Janet wanted all of Absol.  
She stood on all fours and turned her ass to him.  
Absol knew the invitation immediately and mounted her without hesitation, inserting his penis into her love tunnel.  
I decided to end the foreplay as well.  
I pushed Lucario on the bed, and crawled on top of him.  
"I'm ready." he said.  
I slid his 7 inch penis inside me, knot and all.  
I moaned at the entrance.  
I rode him cowgirl style the whole way.  
His penis surged and swelled as I rode him.  
In little time, he decided to take over.  
He rolled me on my back and fucked me senseless.  
My walls were clamping and constricting his raging dick.  
Our sex made a loud sloshing sound that made it even sexier.  
"Lucario! I'm cumming!" I screamed.  
I moaned louder and louder and his knot bulged, forcing us stuck together.  
I squirt my fluids onto his swollen member as he stretches my walls immensely.  
His thrusting goes to an unreal speed and he shoots cum inside of me, our fluids dripping down my legs and onto his fur.  
We got the idea to kiss to increase the pleasure, moaning as we do so.  
Absol was fucking Janet as she leaned against the chair.  
They were sharing a kiss as well.  
Absol was crying out his name with each thrust.  
"Absol! Oh baby! Cum inside me! I feel it!"  
They both screamed and Absol allowed his knot inside of Janet.  
White fluids falling onto the bed.  
Lucario maintained a steady pace now, taking his time.  
I wanted more though.  
I broke our kiss.  
"Faster... Go faster!" I moaned.  
Lucario nodded, planted his muzzle on my lips, then rammed me senseless with his hips.  
It didn't take longer until my next orgasm.  
As I squirt more juices onto him, my body spasms uncontrollably.  
Lucario's knot forced most of our juices inside of me.  
"Leah! Wanna switch!" Janet asked.  
"Just... A little... M... MORE!"  
Lucario's sheathe and balls bumped into my vagina with each amazing hump.  
Lucario thrust like mad as he finished our session, and a powerful shockwave of energy pulsed through the room.  
One last shot of semen, one last squirt.  
His knot shrunk to his penis size and he became soft.  
I nearly passed out as he exited me slowly.  
The entire patch of fur around his crotch was colored white.  
I rolled over, out of breath.  
Lucario wasn't even tired yet.  
I peeked to the right to find Janet french kissing Absol on his muzzle.  
*Must've finished before we did.*  
"Lucario?"  
"Yes Leah?"  
"I don't care anymore. We're mating from now on. For pleasure, and for love."  
Lucario smiled at me.  
"I love you, Leah."  
"I love you too... Lucario."  
We kissed again and I focused on Janet.  
Janet broke her kiss with Absol.  
"You wanna... Try Ampharos?" asked Janet.  
"Yeah! I'll try em out. Is that okay baby?" I asked Lucario.  
He nodded.  
"Go ahead."  
I released Ampharos from the ball and stared into his eyes.  
He wasn't surprised to see me naked.  
I planted my hands to his chest, then slowly moved my hands down to his member.  
Ampharos' instinct kicked in and he grabbed my breasts with his hands.  
I laughed and we smiled as we looked into each others eyes.  
We kissed passionately.  
Slowly going step by step.  
His penis wasn't red unlike Lucario's.  
It was a darker yellow compared to his skin tone.  
I didn't want foreplay.  
I lied on the bed again, allowing Ampharos to make his entrance.  
His penis had a mushroom tip and was about 5 inches long.  
Every thrust sent a pleasurable shock into my hips.  
"Oh yeah... You're good!"  
"Pharos!"  
Janet was busy getting banged by her Staraptor.  
I didn't think birds have penises.  
He spread his wings and pulled himself in and out.  
Ampharos was heavy on top.  
I did my best to clamp down on his member.  
Ampharos finished quickly.  
We came at the same time.  
As we did, he increased the pleasure with electric vibrations.  
His hot, sticky Pokemon seed poured down my legs and onto the black blanket.  
I was done I've had enough sex for the day.  
Ampharos smiled, kissed me, pushed himself away, and said his name.  
I gasped for air.  
"Ya like that?" I asked.  
"Ampharos!"  
He nodded yes.  
I closed my eyes, and fell asleep in a puddle of Pokemon cum.

Staraptor shot his load into Janet's pussy.  
His corkscrew shape male hood forcing into her insides.  
Janet screamed as her large bird lover came inside her walls.  
She finished with a kiss and Staraptor dismounted.  
"Staraptor... I always loved you, my love bird. You're amazing!" Janet panted.  
"Star!" he replied.  
That's all I got for today! Hope you guys get a stiffy on this one! Lol. ;)


End file.
